


Homecoming

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean arrives at his apartment for the first time in four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701352) by [TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan). 



> So this is the first official part of the series that was inspired by my previous soldier fic of Dean coming home.

The airport had been crowded when Dean had been picked up by his brother. It was late and raining, but it made little difference to the returning soldier. He was tired and he just wanted to get to the apartment his brother had gotten ready for him. It had been over four years since he’d seen his apartment or his pet cat and he was eager to get home and just relax. He could only hope that Sam had been taking care of Thursday. Forget that he was allergic, he’d saved that thing when it had been nothing more than a scraggly looking mop of black fur.

Currently, he was sitting in the passenger's seat of his brother’s Mustang. Sam was just as floppy haired as he remembered, if not more so. It was adorable really, in a nerdy sort of way.

“Ready to see your Baby?” Sam asked, turning left, the apartments coming into view. Dean perked up at that, looking to his brother and grinning.

“You got her ready to drive?” He asked.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, pulling up the apartment. “Course I did. Your landlord let me park her in your garage earlier this week.” He stated, parking and fishing out a pair of keys.

Dean snatched them and cradled them close for a second before looking to his brother once more. “Thanks, Sammy. I’ll uh... Call you in two days once I get settled back in?” He asked, leaning back to grab his bag from the back of the car.

Sam looked him over and nodded. “Yeah. Come over for supper the night after tomorrow and we’ll grill out. Show up around four?”

“Sounds good. I’ll bring the beer.” Dean promised, opening his door and getting out. Shutting the door against the rain, he waved to his brother before letting himself into the complex with his key. It was a quick walk up the three flights to his floor, and to the door on the left where his apartment was. He paused, noting the other door across the hall from his releasing the sound of a TV. Looks like there was another new tenant across from him. It’d be nice to have a neighbor.

Unlocking his apartment, he stepped in and sighed. the door fell shut with a click behind him and he dropped his bag to the floor.

“Merow!”

Green eyes darted down to the black cat loping across the floor and Dean chuckled. “Hey, Thursday...’ he greeted, the cat gripping his pantleg and hauling herself up. He winced at the claws, but relaxed once she was on his shoulders around his neck. Just like old times.

Outside, thunder crashed and lightning flashed. The city continued to move on around them. But inside, it was calming. Everything had been moved in and new furniture in place. Sammy and Jess had really done a full job to surprise Dean.

It was that night, as he was falling asleep, that Dean let it sink in that he was home. No longer overseas being shot at on a regular basis. No longer disarming bombs. Just... home.

Back to a civilian life.


End file.
